Merry Christmas Rose Tyler
by happyendingsorpretending
Summary: Rose and the Doctor had been traveling for quite a while and it was time for a break. Christmas was nearing, and the Doctor had a wonderful plan for him and Rose.


It had been a while since either Rose or the Doctor took a break. They had been travelling the Universe solving one problem at a time, no matter the size or severity, but it was time for a rest.

"It's been two years since I regenerated Rose. Two years since I met you looking like this. Two years since **that** Christmas."

"As a matter of fact…it has. I think that calls for a little fun! We should go somewhere." Rose replied with a cheerful glint in her eye.

"Rose Tyler. We've been '**going somewhere**' for the last two years. We need to celebrate! You know, since we're marking our anniversary as Christmas Day, we will celebrate on Christmas. And I have the perfect plan. ALLONS-Y!"

"Christmas Eve, New York City, 1936!"

The TARDIS had landed in a snowy patch in the most southern corner of Central Park. The pair, dressed in warm jackets, stepped out into the wintery wonderland arm-in-arm. The Doctor took a quick glance around, smirked, pulled Rose's gloved hand close to his chest and started to run towards the gates.  
>He dragged her into the street, and narrowly missed an oncoming car. Rose finally managed to get her balance, and she fell into stride alongside the Doctor. They weaved in and out of the crowds of the people enjoying their snowy evening.<p>

"How much farther?" Rose asked, as they passed an old man who cursed loudly as the duo ran passed.

"Not far Rose. Believe me, it'll be worth it. You'll love it!"

The entire city was aglow with luminous store lights and twinkly Christmas decorations, but Rose seemed to notice a particularly bright glow coming from around the corner. Just as she was about to turn onto the glowing street, the Doctor spun on his heels and grabbed Rose by her shoulders.

"You are about to experience something amazing, Rose Tyler. I hope that this'll be a good enough celebration for you." He took Rose's hand in his and placed the other over her eyes. A million thoughts burst into his head and he guided gently across the street.

_ Will she enjoy this?  
>Obviously she will. What's not to like?<br>What'll she do when she sees it?  
>Will she hug me? What if she <em>_**kisses**__ me?_

Rose's giggles snapped him out of his deep thoughts and he realized that they were at their destination. The Doctor counted down from three, and removed his hand from her eyes, squeezing her hand tighter as he watched her face light up.

"Oh my god, Doctor, it's…..it's…it's beautiful!"

"Welcome, Rose, to Rockefeller Center!" He then proceeded to explain the tradition that had evolved. "Every year they decorate this tree with colourful lights and thousands of people come visit _just_ to see the Rockefeller tree. The new addition this year though, is this."

The Doctor gestured to the large sheet of ice that was below the large, twinkling tree. A few people were skating around with loved ones, and this time, it was Rose's turn to drag the Doctor behind her. She rushed over the skate rental booth and got two pairs of ice skates. Skeptically, the Doctor tied the laces of his skates.  
>Rose stood up with confidence, her skates tied and her cheeks becoming pink with cold. She took a couple steps toward the rink, but realized that the Doctor was missing from her side. Rose spun around carefully to find the Doctor gripping the bench he was sitting on firmly with no intention of standing up or skating. She giggled, walked back to him, and put out her hand. The Doctor pressed his lips firmly together and shook his head in defiance.<p>

"I'm not going. I'll just sit here and watch you."

"No. It's NO fun skating by yourself. You are coming with me."

"Nah, I'll just stay on this bench! Maybe I'll get us some hot cocoa or something."

"Hold on…..OH MY GOD. Doctor, you can't skate! You don't know how!" Rose suppressed a giggle, and then tugged at his hand. "I am going to teach you. C'mon!"  
>Reluctantly, he stood up, wobbled on the spot, and quickly grabbed onto Rose's shoulder. She wrapped her hands around his and brought him slowly to the rink's edge. With a slow and unsteady step, the Doctor brought one skate, and then the next, onto the icy surface. He began to think that skating really wasn't that hard, so he let go of Rose's hands. His thought was cut short when he promptly fell onto his back. Once again, Rose tried to suppress a giggle, but this time failed to do so, losing her balance in the process, falling to the ice in a fit of giggles.<p>

After a few minutes of struggling and a couple more falls, they were both on their feet again. Locking her fingers into his, they took off slowly around the rink, shuffling along. Time passed, and the Doctor got the technique of skating down, and he began skating circles around Rose, whose cheeks and nose were now flushed and deep pink. He took her hands in his and began to pull her around the rink. They were now the only people there. Christmas carols were playing quietly from a nearby building and it had begun to snow.

A clock tower close by chimed, signaling midnight. The Doctor pulled Rose close to him, drunk with happiness. He took her face in his hands and placed a soft, warm kiss on her cold nose.

"Merry Christmas Rose Tyler."


End file.
